Green Is Not Your Color
by bellakitse
Summary: Written before 5.17 Lust, jealousy, parties and booze. Tarantino couldn't have asked for a better plot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but bills.

_Love. Jealousy. Simple words, easy to say and easy to understand. Complicated when felt. ___

She looked hot. Short plaid skirt, knee socks, school blazer and little red bow tie. Every bit the innocent looking assassin with a mace and everything.

"Gives a whole new meaning to ball and chain doesn't it, Mr. Blonde?"

Logan turned at the sound of his friend's amused voice, taking his shades off to check out his costume, smirking as he took in the long white beard, hair and eyebrows. "Does it? Nice kimono by the way. From you closet, Master Pai Mei?"

"She looks hot," Finn said conversationally, ignoring the dig. He studied his friend for any reaction. For weeks now he had been meaning to bring up Ms. Gilmore and see where his old friend stood. The girl was special, that much was clear to see; how special was still to be determined.

"She does." So much so that Logan had to grip his drink harder to stop himself from going over to where she was standing, take her by the hand and find some dark corner where he could show her how much he liked the costume.

"Did she come with you?"

"No, I came with Whitney," Logan answered as he took a drink of his scotch, missing the slight shake of the head Finn gave him. "I guess Rory came alone."

Finn looked past his friend to glance at Rory again, his eyes widening along with his smile. Well, well, this was new.

"I wouldn't be so sure mate." Finn gestured with his chin in Rory's general direction. Even to his own ears, he could hear the wicked amusement the scene before him was provoking.

"What?" Logan asked confused, looking back at Rory again, his eyes narrowed as he saw who was next to her. Who was talking to her; who was touching her. "What the fuck?"

Finn turned his face to the side to hide his grin. It seemed the night was going to have an entertaining live show. He just knew Tarantino would be grinning too.

She could feel him. She had always thought that was such a sappy cliché, feeling someone from across the room. She was wrong. She could feel his eyes on her, like a caress, like a touch, like a deep soft stroke. From the top of her head to her tips of her feet, everywhere his eyes landed, she burned. _'Stop it!'_ Her brain screamed. For a moment, she couldn't tell if it meant Logan or her.

Her.

It meant she need to stop the train of thought she was about to embark on again and had been on for the last two weeks since the first night they had shared together.

Sex. That was all she could think about. Sex with Logan, in her dorm, in his, groping sessions in the coat closet of the Newspaper while Doyle and Paris argued about their relationship once again, thinking they were alone. Rory looked down to hide her blush and smirk from the people mingling around the party. That had been fun.

_'Stop!'_

God her own mind was scolding her and her thoughts. It seemed these days she couldn't help herself. Sleeping with Logan had proved to be better then anticipated. It had proved addictive, and like any addict, she was wondering about her next fix.

_'Not tonight, he's not yours tonight.'_

No, he wasn't hers tonight. He wasn't hers at all. He was here with another one his blondes, not with her.

"Here you go, your vodka tonic my dear Go Go."

Rory smiled as she took her drink from her date. She still couldn't believe Robert had sought her out for tonight. She had been working at the newspaper when he had walked in and asked her if she wanted to go on a coffee run. Never one to say no to coffee, she had agreed. Once outside, Robert had asked her if she knew about the party. Having received her invitation a week prior, she had explained that she knew about it but hadn't yet decided if she was going. After a moment of bashful stuttering, which surprised her since Robert didn't seem like the timid type, he had asked to be her date.

Her initial response had been no, she couldn't date one of Logan's friends when she was with Logan. Of course that was when her very verbal subconscious had proceed to mock her, telling her she's wasn't with Logan; that since Logan didn't ask her he was probably going with someone else. Maybe even the girl she had seen him with just the day before while out at the mall with her mother; that she was trying to be casual. Before she even knew what she was saying, she was opening her mouth and agreeing.

Now standing in front of her date, she silently promised that she would do her best to enjoy herself. Robert was an okay guy who was friendly and could carry a conversation. She would enjoy a simple carefree date even if it killed her.

_'That's carefree.'_

Telling her brain to shut up, she thanked Robert for the drink, taking a small sip of it.

"So what do you think?"

Rory looked around once more, moving her sight quickly as it strayed once again to Logan, who was now talking to Finn and to the blonde she had seen him with before. "I think the Life and Death Brigade know how to throw a party."

Smiling at her, Robert agreed. "We aim to please. Would you like to dance?"

"Looking good, Gilmore"

Rory and Robert turned their head at the voice. Rory smiled as she took in Colin's outfit. Bill, well that was interesting.

"Real good, the catholic school girl look works for you," Colin said, giving her a friendly once over, at which Rory just rolled her eyes. Over the last few weeks, she had started to get use to Logan and his band of merry men, especially Colin and Finn. Finn was the outrageous flirt who you could not help but flirt back with; it was harmless and fun like Finn himself. As for Colin, well he was an ass but in a way, it was part of his charm. He annoyed you unless you stood up to him and if you did, you earned his respect. She had learned that one particular morning when she had overslept while at Logan's.

"Thank you, I finally found a fun use for my old school uniform. Where's your date"

Colin rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh which made Rory grin. "I went to pick her up and she was dressed like Mira Sorvino."

Rory and Robert gave each confused looks before Robert asked what was on both their minds. "How do you dress like Mira Sorvino?"

"You have blonde hair and a name tag that says Mira Sorvino. I just turned around and left," Colin deadpanned.

Rory felt her lips twitch. "Why?"

Colin gave a very inelegant snort. "Please. Even Paul doesn't want to be seen with Mira Sorvino."

Rory tired to fight the laugh for a moment before giving into the hilarity. Robert soon joined her. Colin gave them both dirty looks before he too cracked a smile.

"What is Ace doing here with Robert?"

Knowing Logan wasn't really asking him, Finn answered anyway. "I believe he's her date."

"No shit, Finn," Logan all but growled, getting more annoyed when he saw Finn's big white fake brushy eyebrows rise.

"Wow, green is not your color my dear friend, it doesn't go with your complexion. Me one the other hand, well everything looks good on me.

"I'm not jealous Master booze hound, Rory and I have an agreement; we can see other people.

"Well, you sure; you just never expected her to do the same."

"Why Robert though."

"Why not, like you said, she can see anyone right?"

Logan just nodded, not being able to say it again. He wasn't jealous damn it. He just knew Rory could do better; that was not jealousy. Aside from having a physical relationship with Rory, he was becoming her friend; he cared about her and knew she could do better. That was not jealousy. "Right"

"Great," Finn answered smiling. "You think she'll go out with me?"

Logan snapped his head to stare Finn down. He watched as his friend just grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at Finn and himself for letting the court jester provoke him the way he had. He was about to answer back when he felt an arm loop through his. Turning, he swallowed a groan. Shit, Whitney, he had forgotten about Whitney.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had to secure my stomach."

Finn let out a small chuckle before giving Whitney a playful look. "Ah the blushing bride"

"Hello Finn, where's your third?"

"Colin, he's around here somewhere dressed as dear Bill."

Logan tuned out the conversation. He knew exactly where Colin was. He was over there talking to Rory and Robert. He had watched as his friend approached the pair; whatever he was saying to them had caused Rory to laugh heartily. He watched both men give her an apprising look as she laughed and smiled with them. She was charming them with whatever she was saying; it was obvious by the full attention they where giving her. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It seemed Miss Gilmore had charmed her way into his life; into his group, easily. His friends where no longer his friends, but their friends. Proof of that was this little party of theirs.

She had received an invitation like anybody else, instead of just being his date. Not that he hadn't entertained the thought of asking her to go with him. He had wanted to ask her since the invitations arrived but the fact that they had been spending an abnormal amount of time together had stopped him. For the last two weeks, every free moment had been together. Every night they had shared a bed. He now knew how she took her coffee in the morning, something very different from afternoon coffee, as Rory had taught him. Morning coffee was black and resembled petroleum; afternoon coffee could have some cream. It was too much like a relationship, so when he had decided he would attend the party he had known he wouldn't he sharing the night with Rory.

"Let's get a drink," Logan said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You have a drink."

Logan shot Finn an annoyed look before taking Whitney's hand. "I need a new one, you coming?"

Finn just shook his head, giving him a cheeky grin. "No, I'll just enjoy the show, but mate, remember about your complexion."

Rolling his eyes at his Aussie friend, he walked away with Whitney in tow.

"Well, well, well the gang's all here," Logan called out as he walked up to the group, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. "Robert, good to see you." He barely heard Robert's reply as his gaze focused on Rory. "I like the costume Rory, the mace is a nice touch."

He watched as she gave him a strange look and opened her mouth to say something before changing her mind. He could tell that what came out of her mouth was not her original thought, something that once again told him he was too close to the girl.

"You too, which reservoir dog are you?" she asked, studying him from head to toe before smiling. "Let me guess, Mr. Blonde?"

Logan felt his annoyance leave him, and for the moment, he forgot that everyone was around them. Smiling at her, he spread his arms to show off the costume. "How did you know?"

"Mr. Blonde was the cool one," Rory said smirking. "You seem like a Michael Madsen fan."

"You know me too well."

"Maybe I do," she answered, leaving them both quiet.

Logan broke their prolonged stare to look to his side where his date stood giving him a knowing look. "This is Whitney. Whitney, Robert, Rory, and you know Colin."

"I do, hello," Whitney said to the group but looked at the girl before her who had a forced smile on her face on her face as she shook hands with her. So this was the girl the brigade was talking about. The one who seemed to be throwing Logan through a loop, something very un-Logan like.

"Whit is Josie here?"

"Colin don't bother my friend."

"Is she here?"

"She's over by the guy dressed like Harvey Weinstein," she finished saying as Colin started to walk away. Shaking her head she turned back to the group, which was now very silent. "So you and Logan match, which dog are you Robert?"

"Let me guess," Logan said, cutting Robert off, "Mr. Pink."

Robert gave him a questioning look before asking why.

"You seem the type."

"Hey, wasn't Mr. Pink the loser one that bickered a lot, weasel like…" Whitney interjected, her eyes widening as she realized what she was saying. Taking in Logan's nasty grin, she knew that had been his intent. "So, good party."

"Seems like it; music's good," Rory answered, her lips in a tight line as she stared Logan down. "If you would excuse us, I believe Robert owes me a dance."

Robert, who had also been glaring at Logan, looked down at her, giving her a small smile as he started to lead her to the dance floor.

"And we were having such a great conversation," Logan called after them.

Rory came to a halt, before turning back to Logan. Seeing the look in her eyes Logan almost took a step back. Walking up close to him, she placed her mouth right up to his ear and all but hissed, "I don't know what your problem is tonight, but why don't you go get a drink and deal through your psychosis."

Watching Rory walk away, Logan had physically stop himself from going after her. What the hell was the matter with him tonight. He had just gone out of his way to bait one of his friends and all present parties knew it. Hearing Whitney clear her throat, Logan turned, trying to give her his most charming smile. What he got in return was a look that seemed almost like sympathy. "How about that drink?"

"Yeah, how about that drink"

Leading Whitney to the bar, he looked back one more time to see Rory and Robert, who were now dancing slowly and closely on the dance floor. He wasn't jealous damn it.

Finn stood on the sidelines of the dance floor drinking his beer, watching the show before him half-amused, and half-pitying. His poor, sodding, pathetic friend. Falling like an idiot for the least likely person and not even realizing it. Actually thinking that his agreement would end only when she broke, not noticing he was the one on his way to being the one who broke. If he wasn't broken already. Putting his drink down he started to move. Time to meddle.

~*~

What is his damage? Rory silently fumed as she danced. He was annoyed with her, that was obvious enough. Which was fine, she assured herself; she was annoyed with him too. Trying to start something with her date; trying to provoke them both. She was annoyed too.

"You okay?"

Rory snapped out of her daze to look at Robert. Robert, the poor guy who had gotten stuck in whatever weird battle of wills she and Logan seemed to be engaged in. "I'm fine. I'm sorry about Logan, I don't know what was going on with him."

Robert gave her a laughing smirk. "I do. Don't worry about it, Logan and I have been goading each other since the day we met. It's part of our twisted friendship; we'll have a drink later and all will be well."

"Right, well, I'm still sorry"

"May I cut in?"

Robert and Rory stopped their dancing to turn to who interrupted them. "Hello Finn."

"Robert, Rory. So, may I have this dance?"

Rory looked at Robert, who stepped back. "I'll be at the bar Rory."

Finn stepped forward, taking Rory in his arms. "I love a girl in uniform."

Rory laughed as Finn moved his fake eyebrows suggestively, the night's irritations already leaving her. "Thank you, Mater Pai."

Finn smiled at her, moving her into a spin. As they danced quietly, Finn studied the girl more than one of his friends had taken an interest in. He could understand why, Rory with her quiet mystic intrigued even him. If it weren't for Logan and the fact that Rory was clearly only attracted to him, he might have thought to make an actual play for her. "You know Go Go Yubari stabbed men in the balls."

Rory gave him a teasing smirk. "Is that advice; a suggestion of what I should do?"

"Just an observation love," Finn answered, returning the same playful look she had given him.

Rory sighed as she put the joking aside. "What's his damage Finn?"

"Don't be too hard on him," Finn started softly, for once serious. "Jealousy does interesting things to men, especially confident men like Logan."

Rory felt her heart jump as Finn spoke. Feeling foolish about her reaction, she pushed the feeling aside. "Logan doesn't do jealous."

"I wouldn't be so sure sweetheart."

~*~

"So did the green-eyed monster appear uninvited and unwanted like a parent Huntzberger?" Robert asked, taking a seat next to Logan at the bar. "Where's Whitney?"

"Talking to one of her girlfriends," Logan answered, ignoring the first question. "Where's Rory?"

"Dancing with Finn," Robert said while signaling the bartender. "So how long are you going to sulk and glare in Rory's general direction?"

"Don't push it Robert."

"Let me tell you something Huntz, I'm not the only one here into that girl. We're all just waiting for her to get tired of your bullshit and then she's free game. You didn't ask her to come with you tonight so I took a chance. Now, I know nothing is going to happen between her and me tonight but the second she gets tired of you, you better believe I'll be right there waiting. So, if you've decided that you want more with that girl do something now when you still have the chance because when she walks from you, you know none of us is going to care that you're our friend." Taking his drink Robert got up. "Later Huntz"

Logan turned in his seat to watch him walk away. Looking past him he saw Rory still dancing with Finn, laughing with him. She was beautiful; special, as he had told her at her grandparents' vow renewal. If he wanted more with Rory, if he wanted anything at all with her, he was going to have to step up.

He watched as Finn stepped away from Rory and Robert, who had walked back up to them. He watched as Rory and Robert exchanged words before turning to the door, leaving together. He had to admit it. He was jealous.

"Crap," he whispered to himself before downing the rest of his drink.

Logan walked into his dark dorm. Turning on the lights he almost jumped back when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Hi," he said taking his jacket off. "Where's Robert?"

"At his dorm, I assume. I asked him to take me home," Rory said getting up from the couch. "Finn gave me his keys."

Logan nodded, not understanding why she was here.

"So Logan, wouldn't pistols have damn been better?" Rory asked, jumping right in. "Or were you just going to cut off his ear while signing 'Stuck in the Middle with You'?"

Logan felt a twitch at his lips. She wasn't going to pussyfoot around this time. She was obviously ready to read him the riot act, and while Logan couldn't have hated having this conversation more, he had to admit he was a little proud of his Ace. "The pistols are for the wild west theme, Ace."

"You were a jerk to your friend tonight for no reason, Logan," Rory continued, not even cracking a smile.

Logan lost his humor as he looked at her. "Oh I had a reason Ace, not a good one, but a reason nonetheless."

"Well?"

"You came with him."

Rory narrowed her eyes at his statement, which was all he said, as if it explained everything away. "You're going to have to give me a little more here, Logan."

"I didn't like you coming with him," Logan answered, the words leaving a foul taste in his mouth. Good god, what was this woman doing to him. Was he about to acknowledge that he was jealous to her?

Rory rolled her eyes at his comment. "That's male ego talking."

Logan let out an annoyed sigh. How the mighty had fallen, he thought warily. About to be brought to his knees by a rookie who didn't even see that she had him right where she wanted him. In for a penny, in for a pound, he either admitted his feelings now and save whatever they had, and could have, or he let it go and by extent, her. "No, this is jealousy talking Rory; this me saying I hate the idea of you being with someone else, this is me saying that for the first time, I can't bare the thought of sharing, this is me saying I want more, this is me saying that for reasons I can't fathom, you have not only managed to make your way into my life, but I like and want you in said life. Only, I won't share Rory, not this time. I want you for myself and in turn I only want you to have me. I don't want string-less anymore, Rory. I can't seem to do string-less with you."

Rory stood frozen in shock, not being able to answer, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Say something Rory."

"You don't mean this," she whispered, still not being able to move.

Logan's self-control snapped at her words and he stalked to her, crushing his lips onto hers fiercely. Lips and tongues against each other, fighting for control, teeth nipping, biting, as hands roamed, causing the heat in the room to go up a few notches. Whimpers came out of her as he opened her blazer and moved the material of her shirt aside so that he could suck on the vein in her neck where he knew always turned her on. His whimper came when her hand trailed its way down, cupping him. Panting through the lust daze, he trailed open wet kisses from neck to ear.

"I meant it, Rory. I want more," he whispered, nipping at her ear before soothing the sting with his tongue. "The question is what you want."

Rory looked up at his warm brown eyes that had turned black with need. "I want you."

_Fin_


End file.
